My Reasons For Staying
by Idle Stripe
Summary: Tora thought he had left. Rune wants her sister's spark back. With a few cleverly pulled strings, she might be able to fulfill that wish. JessexOC


_**-My Reasons For Staying – A Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic-**_

"To conclude, the history of Duel Monsters-" Yawn, yawn, yawn. I rolled my gold eyes as the teacher continued to drone on about the history of a game that has saved the world several times over, all the while giving us a history lesson that my cousin Aki took notes on. Blowing some of my orange and black hair out of my face, I rested my chin on my arms and made it look like I was taking notes, all the while doodling a picture of my Flower Wolf.

"Your homework: a two-page report on a specific period of Duel Monsters history. Dismissed." The sound of students filing out of the large classroom was music to my ears. Biting my lip to hold back a cheer, I shoved my books into my white bag and rushed out of the room with full intention on meeting my sister, Rune.

"Rune!" I yelled, running up to the familiar blackette in an Obelisk uniform that was my sister. She rolled her eyes at my antics and turned to face me, locking her golden eyes with my own.

"Pay attention this time?" she asked, crossing her arms. I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head in a very Jaden-esque manner.

"For the most part." I offered hopefully. Rune gave a heaved sigh and shook her head.

"Tora, Tora, Tora, what am I going to do with you?" she said sadly, shaking her head and leading the way to the harbour. Along the way we got talking about random stuff – how I was getting good grades for a Slifer (yes, don't laugh at me), how the food sucked, no matter what dorm you were in, and Rune's boyfriend. Speaking of said Obelisk, I saw the familiar navy head of his and grinned, taking a deep breath.

"Don't even think about it." Rune reprimanded, clamping her hand over my mouth. I exhaled loudly and frowned, then got a brilliant idea. I gently licked Rune's palm and she let me go, groaning in disgust. I giggled maniacally, and Zane Truesdale looked over at us. A smirk settled itself on his lips as he spotted his girlfriend.

"Hello Stony." he said, walking up to us. I pouted.

"How come he gets to use it and I don't?!" I shrieked, pointing at Zane dramatically. Rune smiled and stood beside him.

"Because you use it differently to him." she replied cockily. I pulled my pout into a smirk and crossed my arms.

"I have a lot more dirt on you than him." I replied matter-of-factly, running away before Rune could give me her Glomp Of Death.

"So worth it!" I yelled, running all the way back to the Slifer dorm and locking myself in my room. I threw myself on my bed and laughed as I heard Rune pound relentlessly on the other side.

"Let me in so I can kill you, Tora!" she screeched, still banging. I grinned and sat cross-legged on my bed.

"No can do, Stony!" I yelled back, aggravating her more. I relished the growl I heard n the other side of the door.

"You'll get yours at the dance tonight, Kitty. I am the president of the Student Council." she said slyly. I could hear that smirk on her voice, as well as another set of footsteps that I presumed were Zane's.

"Crap!" I shrieked. I heard Rune laugh outside, "Oh, go make out with Zane!"  
The two people outside left, and I flopped back onto my bed and sighed with exaggeration. The dance tonight was a welcome dance for any new students in any of the dorms, be it Slifer, Ra or Obelisk. A knock at my door brought me out of my thinking mode and I got up to unlock the door. On the other side stood Jaden and Tyranno Hassleberry.

"Come on in, guys." I said, stepping aside to let them in.

"Howdy ma'am. We were jus' wond'rin where ya been." the Sergeant said. I sighed. Might as well tell my friends the truth.

"Just trying to keep busy." I replied. Jaden looked at a picture on my desk, and then sat down on the chair.

"How are Jim and Axel?" he asked suddenly. I looked at him in mild surprise, then nodded.

"They're okay. I got my last letter from them two weeks ago." I said, pulling a folder from under my bed that had all the letters I received from said people. I gave it to Jaden, who began rifling through the letters.

"Are you goin' to the dance, ma'am?" Hassleberry asked me, sitting beside me on the bed.

"Yeah Sarge, I am." I replied dully. Jaden looked at me.

"Cheer up Tora, you can come with us!" he said cheerfully. I brightened up immediately and smiled widely.

"Really?" I asked. Both boys nodded.

"Of course. We can't have our most energetic friend not there, can we?" That did it. I jumped up and glomped Jaden, then glomped Hassleberry, all the while grinning and giggling.

"Yay!" I said. A sudden movement from my closet caught my eye. I moved carefully and crouched in front of my closet, watching my burnt orange dress swish without wind. I moved the skirt aside, and jumped back.

"What did you say, Kuriboh?" Jaden asked. Winged Kuriboh chirped again, and I looked back in my closet. Something yellow glinted back at me, and Topaz Tiger slowly emerged from the closet, stretching his long limbs.

"What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously. Topaz Tiger scratched behind his ear and looked at me.

"Hm? Oh, I was sent to give you this, Miss Tora." he replied, using his tail to gently pres an envelope in my hand. With a smile and a flick of his tail, he disappeared.

"What was that about?" Hassleberry asked. I kept looking down at the envelope in my hand. On the front in red letters it read 'Don't Open Until Told To'.

"Aw, I can't wait that long…" I pouted.

"Don't sweat it, Tora. Come on, Hassleberry." Jaden stood up and dragged the Sergeant out the door, closing it behind him. I threw the envelope on my desk and sat down staring at it. 'Jesse must really be sorry about leaving me,' I thought. I shook my head and scoffed at myself. 'Doesn't erase what he did.'

The night came quickly – too quickly, my opinion – considering I was distracted from my homework by a Chazz/Jaden duel. If ever you talk to Chazz, be warned. He's still sulking. I stood in the duel hall in my burnt orange dress, black heels, black jewellery, and glittery orange makeup, thoroughly bored.

"Why won't you guys dance?" I whined at Syrus and Hassleberry. The two Ras looked at me with the 'not-on-your-life' looks.

"Please?" I gave them my best puppy face and quivering lip. Syrus snapped quickly and moved away to talk to Rune and Zane, who were on the other side of the hall. Hassleberry bit down hard on his lip to keep from snapping. I quickly glanced down and saw his foot tapping.

"I ain't fallin' for that, ma'am." he managed to sputter out. I smirked. Not even Rune can resist my puppy face, and she's a tough nut to crack.

"Pwease?" Ha. The baby voice should do it.

"I believe the pleasure of a dance goes to me." a voice said in front of us. I looked over and saw – in a very sexy royal blue shirt and dark pants – Jesse Andersen, his hand outstretched. I looked into his jade green eyes, and took his hand. He led me out to the floor and gently twirled me around.

"I thought you'd gone back." I said, placing my free hand on his shoulder. His own free hand rested on my waist, just above my hip.

"I was," he replied, "but something convinced me to stay." My eyes drifted to the silver disco ball above our heads, sending squares of light around the room.

"Probably the chance to beat Jaden." I said, scoffing slightly. Jesse laughed at me.

"Maybe, but no. Somethin' else made me stay."

"Attention all students!" I groaned. Damn my older sister and her presidency on the Student Council. "We have a special dance for you all." I gulped. A spotlight suddenly illuminated the room, quickly moving around before slowing to a halt.

"This is abuse of power, Rune!" I yelled, glaring at her and shaking my fist. She grinned at me.

"You always love being the centre of attention, Kitty. So Jesse and Tora, take the floor." The rest of the students clapped, and the music began to play.

_"Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me is almost more than I can take."_ My hand tightened on Jesse's shoulder and I looked him dead in the eye.

"Dance with me." I stated.

"As you wish." The blue-haired boy gently pulled me into a waltz in time with the song.

_"Oh, it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes."_ I looked over at Rune, who was hugging Zane and smiling. He leant down and whispered something in her ear, and she nodded. I shifted my gaze to Jaden and Syrus, who were smiling, a very happy Winged Kuriboh beside the fellow Slifer's head. I looked back at Jesse, who had a very content Ruby Carbuncle sitting on his shoulder.

_"Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you."_ The song ended, so Jesse dipped me. The entire room broke out into applause. I righted myself and attempted to catch my breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen, another round of applause." Rune said, starting the applause. I nodded at everyone, bowing slightly.

"Open the envelope, Tora." Jesse whispered in my ear. My eyes widened. I had totally forgotten about that. I pulled the envelope out and opened it. I pulled out the note and read it.

"Jesse…" I breathed, looking at him with wet eyes.

"Told ya I found a reason to stay." he said, shrugging. I dropped the note and envelope, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. Cheers erupted from the students. Of course, Jesse decided to up the ante and dipped me, still kissing me. Rune picked up the note from the floor and showed it to Zane, who smirked.

"That ought to do it." he said, kissing her. Want to know what the note said?

**"I have chosen between my life and you.**

**I chose my life. Why? Because…**

**My life is you. I love you, Tora."**

Disclaimer applies to the anime and characters in it – Kazuki Takahashi – the song 'Amazed' – Lonestar – and Tora, Rune and the note at the end – me. 


End file.
